The present invention generally relates to rakes and more particularly relates to rakes having an adjustable width.
Rakes of different widths often are used for raking different areas of a particular yard. Rakes having a wide span are useful for grass, while narrower rakes are often preferred for raking between shrubbery or other obstacles. While it is feasible to have rakes of different sizes on hand and switch from one rake to another when raking different parts of the yard, the switching process requires an expenditure of energy and effort and can result in lost time.